Unahzaal
"I am neither Human nor Elf, I am Dragon!" - Unahzaal to Unknown = The Pilot = Personality Unahzaal is a proud and outgoing person. Being a reasonably intelligent person himself, he is a great lover of intelligent conversation and riddle-speak, though the latter may frustrate him to no end. As he is mostly a recluse it is no surprise that he is comfortable in just is own company, however he is no hatchling when it comes to dealing with other people. Unahzaal's previously mentioned intelligence is often overstated, due mostly to overdeveloped narcissism. Partly as a result of this, he is very strongly opinionated about a surprising number of things. However he is still reasonable and honest so he will concede when he recognizes he is wrong (which is very difficult to convince him of concerning matters of the heart, emotion and subjectivity). He will not allow a wound on his pride. While it is true that he will take any opportunity to laze about and do nothing but sleep and dream, when it comes to it he will be greatly diligent in whatever he is doing. He is also very greedy, though he will not steal something (unless it was stolen from him first), instead preferring to take thing that no-one owns or through more reasonable means, like fighting for it. Due to this he is ferociously protective of his own, and this extends past his trinkets and land into those people he shares strong positive relationships with. Unahzaal is affable and polite to all strangers he meets, assuming they return in kind. If they are not appropriately polite in return he disregards them, saying they are "not worth his time". Despite this he is largely disinterested in the lives of those he meets, which is not many in the first place. This dramatically changes when it comes to his friends and those close to him. He will become wholeheartedly invested in your life, willing to spend a great deal of his lengthy conversations learning about you and your interests. He will come to you in whatever way he can to provide assistance and advice in whatever way you need it at the drop of a hat whenever you need it. To be seen as a friend or close one one must maintain his interest, respect and a certain amount of positive intimacy. To his enemies or those who have grievously wronged him, Unahzaal is a terrible beast of wrath and fury. He will hunt down his enemies with incredible fervor, often to his personal detriment, and when he finds them he will battle them until one is a broken corpse at the feet of the other. As he is highly opinionated, it is very hard to convince him to change his opinion on someone, despite whatever you may have done to repent or change yourself. If you do manage to convince him you are no longer his enemy, he will be eternally distrustful of you. Another interesting quirk of his personality is that he strongly maintains that he is an actual, real life, dragon. This leads to a number of other issues, such as his adamant refusal to leave his suit (which looks like a dragon), his abandonment of his original birth name in favor of something "more fitting" for a dragon, and assumedly the rest of his personality and behavior. He is also unwilling to talk about his life before suit fall, and will be evasive on questions regarding his actual race or ethnicity. Appearance Unahzaal's actual appearance is know to very few people, due to his previously mentioned refusal to leave his suit. Relations & Allies As previously mentioned he does not have many strong relationships, as he is largely a recluse, however the following are some notable ones: Unahzaal also has a somewhat friendly relationship with a country community near to his place of residence (a really big cavern somewhere in Australia). While he still maintains a level of disinterest towards the people of this township, he considers them "within his domain" and so will come to their assistance if they are threatened in some way. The people of this community are understandably afraid and suspicious of Unahzaal, but are grateful for his past help. Unahzaal is not currently in contact with any major or minor factions worldwide. = The Suit = Suit Crunch Stats: Dexterity = 1 + 1 (Manoeuvring Rockets) = 2 Durability = 5 Power = 5 – 6 (Dragon) + 6 (Capacitor) = 5 Recovery = 1 Speed = 3 + 1 (Kinetic Stabilizers) = 4 Strength = 5 + 3 (Dragon) + 1 (Sub-Amour Piston) = 9 Class: Fortress - The largest suit class, this behemoth is designed to function as mobile base of operations. Its low dexterity means that tracking targets in close range or evading attacks is very difficult. It relies on its impressive attack range and groups of drones to scout and provide defence. Special Abilities: Carrier - Your suit has room to maintain up to 15 humans, 1 large vehicle, or 12 drones of any type. You can assemble new drones from the wreckage of destroyed suits, and you gain twice as many drones with each purchase. Siege Mode - By rooting your suit in place, the range of all weapons increases by 1, give them splash damage, and increase the number of advanced actions you can take in one turn by 100% (rounded up). Commander - Your suit's comm range is increased greatly. Allies can forewarn signals through you and give you permission to control their suits or drones. You can assemble new drones from the wreckage of destroyed suits, and you gain twice as many drones with each purchase. Features: Natural Weapons x2 - 0 (Dragon) Add claws, fangs, horns, or other such augments to your suit. These are equivalent to T1 melee weapons and can be upgraded with the purchase of higher tier melee weapons that state such. These do not count towards your suit's maximum weapons. Limit 2 per suit. Damage = 3 + 9 (Strength) = 12 Flight - 0 (Dragon) Allows you to fly both inside and outside the atmosphere using jets, rockets or wings. Does not function underwater. +2 Speed while flying. Body Type: Dragon - 40 A suit resembling a legendary beast of flame and fury. Pick any 3 for free: Natural Weapons, Flight, Hawkeye and Advanced Suit Status, Sonar, Environmental Controls 2&3 (together). Bonus: Up to two equipped Flame-throwers gain +4 DM, +3 RA, and +3 AC. +3 Strength -6 Power (Requires Capacitor 1&2) A.I.: Soldier - 10 Specializes in tactical analysis, target acquisition, and high-speed manoeuvres. +10 to all Combat rolls, -10 to all Dexterity rolls. User Interface: Brainwave Harness - 10 Allows direct communication and control of your suit, A.I., and drones. All status and sensory information is experienced with your mind while you enter a trance-like state. HUD: Suit Status - 0 Pilot health, suit power, ammo, remaining oxygen, and damages are displayed in the HUD. Hawkeye – 5 Increases your field of view to 260 degrees, improves motion detection within line of sight, and allows vision to be zoomed in. Communication: Radio Transmitter - 0 Send and receive data over standard radio frequencies. Weapons: Flame Thrower - 10 Fires advanced napalm-like fluid in front of the user. Reduces target’s DUR by 1. Accuracy = 2 + 3 (Dragon) = 5 Firing Rate = 12 Ammunition = 6 Range = 3 + 3 (Dragon) = 6 + 1 (Siege Mode) = 7 Damage = 3 + 4 (Dragon) = 7 Helion Lance Rifle - 20 Spin-stabilized particle beam which increases range and damage. EMP: 1 (OTG) Accuracy = 12 Firing Rate = 5 Ammunition = 3 Range = 12 + 1 (Siege Mode) = 13 Damage = 9 Upgrades: Environmental Control - 0 Your suit's internal temperature can be maintained at 15C within an external temperature tolerance of -60C to 60C. It is also sealed, preventing unwanted air, water, or particulate matter from entering the suit. Air is drawn in and filtered from the outside but this can also be switched to a closed circuit for a limited amount of time. Environmental Control 2 - 0 (Dragon) Your suit's external temperature tolerance is doubled, and it can now easily survive pressure levels found at the bottom of the sea. Environmental Control 3 - 0 (Dragon) Your suit's external temperature tolerance is quadrupled, and it is now resistant to the harmful radiation levels found in space. Capacitor 1 - 10 Improves your suit's energy cells, increasing its total capacity and allowing you to recharge your suit without shutting down at half the normal rate. Can't be stacked. +2 Power. Capacitor 2 – 10 Upgrades your suit’s energy cells further, allowing for an even greater total storage capacity. Cannot be stacked. Requires Capacitor 1. +4 Power. Storage - 0 Your suit has a few storage compartments for holding small items like grenades and handguns. Kinetic Stabilizers - 10 Enhances your suit's locomotors to withstand falls and reach higher speeds. Cannot be stacked. +1 Speed. Manoeuvring Rockets - 10 A linked set of rocket motors that help your suit move around more quickly. Cannot be stacked. +1 Dexterity. Sub-Armor Pistons - 10 A network of pistons situated in the middle of a suit's armor layers allow increased overall strength throughout the suit. Cannot be stacked. +1 Strength. Armor Plating – 10 Thin, shifting plates magnetically fused to the outermost layer of the suit, providing an additional layer of protection. +1 Durability. Lockpick Countermeasures – 10 An all-purpose lock-breaking suite containing flares, chaff, and smoke grenades. When used, this item breaks the line of sight of any attacking enemy units. Recharges over 3 turns. Nanites: Mycelium - 10 A network of fused nanites is grafted under your skin, allowing you to siphon energy directly from your suit. This removes the need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep while you wear your suit. Infused - 10 These nanites change with your physical features from human to elven. Any ailments are healed and your physical fitness is increased to 1.5 times peak human. Your lifespan is also increased to 300 years. Berserker – 10 These nanite release potent designer drugs into your blood, allowing you to numb pain, feel intense euphoria, or enhance your physical abilities at will. Effectiveness reduced with overuse. +10 Bonus to COM, -10 Bonus to DEX, and +/- 10 penalty to TECH. On first activation (in mission) the effect lasts for 3-4 turns. Every time after this, the effect length is decreased by 1 turn. Total: 200 Remainder: 0 Category:Pilots Category:Fortress Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE